


Brown Hair and a Brown Vest

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Other, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Heather Mason's world is turned upside down now that she is back in Silent Hill and it is not until she regains her memories of the man in the brown vest that her life begins to make sense once again. Suggestions, reviews, and feedback are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!





	Brown Hair and a Brown Vest

IN THE BEGINNING  
(Epilogue)  
Flames burn hot in the catacombs as thousands of candles are laid out in a large circle around a bloody, painted, symbol of The Halo of the Sun. Kaufmann stands over Dahlia who is lying naked on the floor over the symbol. In the circle along side her are critters such as snakes, tarantulas, and rats. Kaufmann reads from The Book of Lost Memories, then after finishing the passage he lays on top of her. Members of The Order chant as they witness the two of them copulate. As their bodies climax, the flames from the candles erupt in huge balls of fire around them. The ritual is a success.

(7 years pass)

Alessa sits on her living room floor with her hands over a pile of books. With her eyes closed, she concentrates hard. She groans struggling, trying to keep her mind on the task as hard as she can. The Halo of the Sun shines through the skin of her forehead then fades. She takes a deep breath concentrating hard again and the symbol appears a second time.  
"That's it, concentrate," Dahlia commands from her chair beside her.  
Alessa opens her eyes. Their natural green color are now a pale gray. Her forehead symbol grows brighter and the pages of the books begin to turn on their own. Slow at first but then it is like a gust of wind blows through them causing them to fan again and again.  
"Good keep going!"  
Alessa's eyes turn back to their natural green and the symbol disappears from her forehead once again. She whines frustrated, "I can't do it mommy." She rubs her eyes.  
"Yes you can Alessa. You're just not trying hard enough."  
Alessa shouts at her, "I'm trying as hard as I can! I can't do it! Why can't I just read the books?"  
"Alessa... if you learn to use your powers correctly you will be able to know every word in the book without even having to open the covers."  
"But why me? Why am I the one who always has to be different. Why can't I just be like all the other kids?"  
"Alessa... you are making mommy very angry. Just do as you are told."  
"I don't want these stupid powers! I just want a normal life with a normal mom!" She storms out of the room crying and runs up to her bedroom.  
Kaufmann walks into the room while smoking a pipe, unsure of what happened after he had stepped out. "What's with all the shouting?"  
Dahlia sighs, "Alessa is refusing to cooperate Michael. I don't know what to do with her. She doesn't understand how important her powers mean to the future of this town. If she doesn't learn to control them The Order might take matters into their own hands."  
Maybe you're pushing her too hard. With all the stress she goes through at school, being called a witch, and then coming home only to be pressured by her mother who treats her like some kind of lab animal-"  
Dahlia laughs interrupting him, "You talk as if your plans are not the same as mine. I know you want her to take control just as much as I do. Without her we will never get this town operational like we want. We have to move faster or we might have to end this and start all over from the beginning."  
"Maybe we misunderstood something from the book. Maybe it really is hard for Alessa to gain control of her powers. After all, even though she possesses the strength of Samael himself, she is still only a little girl."  
Dahlia approaches Kaufmann, "Maybe you're right. She clearly is not the one to handle such responsibility. We need a child who is really willing to commit."  
"But in order to do that we would need to extract the power Alessa already has and transfer it into another. How would we do that?"  
Dahlia stands silently for a moment thinking then looks up at him, "I'll keep trying for now." She moves past him then stops at the end of the stairs in the hall to look back at him. "I just want to make this clear, the only reason you are still a part of this is because without you, we couldn't perform the ritual. But don't for a moment think that she is our daughter. There is no we after this is all done." Kaufmann just gives her a scowl and a nod. She then turns back to the stairs and makes her way up to Alessa's room.  
Alessa is sitting on her quilted bed drawing in her sketchbook still angry at her mother. She is drawing a picture of an Apparition with dark crayons. Dahlia knocks on the door then enters without Alessa's consent. She opens the door wide then looks to the many pictures of monsters she has covering the walls. Day by day the collection has grown bigger. Soon there will be no more unused space.  
"Alessa, why do you draw these pictures?"  
"They're pictures of my classmates."  
"Really? Who is this then?" She points to a drawing of an Insane Cancer on the wall.  
"That's Tyler. He eats everything. I'm surprised he has not eaten himself yet."  
Dahlia points to another drawing that has a Closer on it. "And this one?"  
"That's Vincent. He sits next to me at school."  
"Oh yeah, I know him. He's a cute one."  
Alessa sticks out her tongue and shakes her head disgusted. "No way, yuck!"  
"Why did you draw him with such big lips?"  
"Because every day he tries to kiss me. He is so gross."  
"Why don't you like him?"  
"He's a boy and boys have cooties. Besides all he does is read his book. He is so boring and never wants to play games. Nobody likes him."  
As Dahlia looks over yet another drawing she finds it is a normal picture of a girl with long blond hair and dressed in a dark cloak, "Is this one your friend Claudia?"  
"Yeah she is really nice to me. She is not like everyone else. She never calls me names. She is a bit weird though. She sometimes tells me she loves me."  
Dahlia laughs, "Don't worry. One day everyone will grow to love you. I promise."

(7 more years later)

Alessa stands in front of her locker at school preparing her books for the evening when Vincent sneaks up behind her. He takes her by the shoulders and spins her around, then presses himself up against her, slamming her back against the locker door. He immediately nuzzles his nose into her neck and nibbles at her ear.  
“Oh my god, Vincent. You scared me half to death.”  
He whispers in a low, sensuous voice, “I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself when I saw you standing here, all alone, with the hem of your skirt dancing around your knees.” He tries to slide a hand up her thigh and under her skirt, but she takes it into her own to stop him. “Come on Alessa. Don't be like that. Tell you what, how about you come over to my place tonight and we'll see where things take us?”  
“Vincent, I can't. I have bible study with Claudia tonight and you know how she gets if I play hookie. Besides, you have your clergy studies to think about.”  
He rests his forehead against hers and looks deep into her eyes. The rims of his glasses pinch at her nose. “I'd be willing to say to hell with the clergy if it meant even just one night with you.”   
He leans in and gives her a passionate, wet, kiss right on the lips. It's not the first time they've committed such sin but it is as far as Alessa has allowed it to go. She melts into him, unable to resist his advances.  
“You always know just what to say, don't you?” Alessa says with steamy breath.  
He gives her a wide smile. It is one she can't help but think makes him look like a creep but also charming somehow. It's as if he can only express such a smile when he is around her. She finds it hard every time not to let Vincent ravage her on the spot. With this heavy breath in her ear, his soft lips against her skin, and his young, toned, body against her own, he sends her hormones flying through the roof. But at the same time she knows it is against everything the school teaches and despite all the hatred she receives, she still wants to be a good student.  
Vincent continues to kiss at her jaw and neck doing everything he can to convince her to change her mind. Suddenly they are interrupted by someone coughing at them from just a few feet down the hall. They both turn to find one of their classmates giving them the stink eye and it puts an immediate halt on the mood.  
“Well isn't this just a wondrous sight. The witch and the weirdo mingling so vigorously.  
Alessa grumbles, “What do you want, Christabella?”  
“Well for you two to stop performing premarital sex in the school's hallways for one,” she whips.  
Vincent takes a step back and they both make themselves decent.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that kissing someone was on the same level as intercourse,” Alessa whips back at her.  
“It might as well be seeing the way you two were just going at it. Need I remind you that this is public property which means I could have you both written up for indecency? And Vincent, aren't you planing on becoming a father of the church? For shame that you would commit such acts during the same time you are performing your studies.”  
“How about you just mind your own beeswax, Christabella?” Vincent snaps at her.  
“Oh we'll just see about what the elders consider my business,” she replies snootily then disappears into one of the classrooms.  
Just then Claudia shows up carrying an armful of books. “So are you ready to go?” She asks Alessa timidly. She suddenly notices Vincent. “Oh, I'm sorry. Are you planning to join us?” She asks not wanting to be rude but inside she prays that he will say no.  
“No, I uh... nothing. I'll just get out of your hair.” He gives Alessa a disappointed look then turns to walk down the hall.  
“What was that about?” Claudia asks.  
Alessa just shrugs. “Um... see you later, Vincent,” she calls to him.  
He keeps his shoulders slumped and doesn't even give her a second glance. She feels a pinprick strike at her heart seeing him so down.  
“So you ready?” Claudia asks again.  
“Yeah. Let's go.”

(Later)

Alessa continues to struggle to use her powers to their fullest abilities and has started to refuse running tests with her mother who has become impatient with her disobedience. She sits in her room drawing when Dahlia enters.  
"All I am asking you to do is try. Why can't you just do as you are told?"  
"Because I am tired mother. I am tired of everything. Trying to understand these powers, being different, having a mother who doesn't treat me like her daughter but rather some kind of experiment. I am also tired of all the kids at school making fun of me. Calling me a witch. Why even give me these powers in the first place if all they do is make those around me hate and fear me?"  
“That doesn't seem to be the case with that Vincent boy.” Alessa looks up at her surprised at how she could know about that. Dahlia smirks at her. “Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking away from your church lessons to meet up with him elsewhere.”  
“So what if we do? He is the only person other than Claudia who treats me normally. He keeps me from all the bad thoughts I have in my head. Ones about killing everyone in this whole stinking town. Lately he has even been singing The Holy Hymn to me and I like it. It brings me comfort and happiness. Almost like nothing else in the world matters but him.”  
Dahlia grows annoyed at the idea that her daughter has strayed so far from her duties. "Is that so? Well I suppose this means you won't have to worry about anyone making you sad ever again."  
Alessa looks to her with hope in her eyes. "What do you mean? Are you going to do something about people teasing me?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to do something about it. And I'm going to do it right now." She steps out of the room and slams the bedroom door shut.  
Alessa hears the lock slide into place. She stands up from her desk to run over to the door. "Mom, what are you doing?"  
"You've been a very bad girl Alessa. You have disobeyed your mother for the last time and now you're going to be punished."  
Alessa can hear the sound of something liquid being pored onto the hardwood floor of the hallway. Then a match being lit. She sets her ear against the door to listen more closely. She can hear her mother head down the stairs and out the front door. Smoke begins to seep in from under the doorway into her room. She becomes frightened and confused.  
"Mom?" She cries out as she frantically tries to open the door. She bangs her fists on it panicking. "Mom let me out!" Her screams become louder and louder as she watches the door set ablaze, then the floor, and ceiling quickly turns from white to black. "Mom I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a bad girl! I didn't mean to yell at you, please mommy!" She runs to the window and sees Kaufmann looking up at her. "Father! Father please help me!"  
Kaufmann looks away unable to bare the sound of her sweet voice in agony. The house bursts into flames and eventually collapses into a pile of rubble. He almost sheds a tear but Dahlia steps up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. They exchange no words.

HELL ON EARTH

The next morning Dahlia and Kaufmann search the rubble and find Alessa still alive but very badly burnt and hardly breathing. They take her to the Alchemilla Hospital and place her in the care of the head nurse, Lisa. They discover that Alessa is trapped in a circling coma from which she can not be awakened. The sight of her burnt body disgusts Lisa and she isn't sure she can take on the responsibility. She looks down at her pill bottle full of White Chrism and pops one into her mouth. The taste of the drug helps to calm her. She overhears their conversation in the next room.  
"Michael, what are we going to do? How could she have survived the fire?" Asks Dahlia.  
"Apparently Alessa is a lot more powerful than we thought, but I think that if we keep her this way we might be able to control her powers without her even realizing it."  
"But if she has the power of Samael inside her then why is it that she can't use them? Are they dormant or somehow incomplete?"  
"No. I think what it is, is she does not have the willpower to control Samael, which means if we transfer his power into that of a willing recipient we will have better luck."  
"Then I have the perfect child in mind. I found him over at Wish House Orphanage just a few days ago. His name is Walter Sullivan."  
"Oh yeah, I have heard about that kid. Top of his class and spends a lot of time studying The Book. So then what are we going to do with Alessa?"  
"Well leave her be for now. As long as she is immobile we wont have to worry about her and it will give us plenty of time to set up the next ritual."  
Lisa gasps in horror then covers her mouth. She prays neither of them heard her as she runs to Alessa's room. Alessa still lies unconscious on her recovery bed. Her hands rest together over her chest that are all now wrapped in thick bandages that are soaked in blood. Her chest moves up and down slowly as she struggles to breathe. Lisa sits down in a chair next to her and runs her fingers over Alessa's brow.  
"You poor child. How could they do something like this?"  
Catching Lisa off guard, Alessa opens her eyes and stares at her. Her eyes shine like two large emeralds as she takes in a deep gasping breathe. Lisa jumps from her set, nearly falling over the chair and presses her back against the wall.  
Alessa struggles to speak through her bandages, "Help me." She reaches out her right hand rolling over onto her side as large portions of blood begin to seep out from underneath her soaking the bed.  
Lisa cries in fear, pressing her back even harder against the wall. The blood continues to spill over the floor then climbs up over the walls. Lisa stands unable to move as she watches the entire room become coated with blood.

(Several days later)

Alessa twitches in her bed while having a nightmare.  
Lisa watches her from her bedside crying and talking to herself, "Why won't she stop bleeding? I change the bandages but the blood and puss just keep seeping through. Why? What is keeping this child alive?"  
She then notices Alessa stirring. She opens her eyes and stares into Lisa's. Her eyes begin to glow again and Lisa can see the Halo of the Sun symbol glow on her forehead. Lisa's heart jumps to her throat fearing that she is about to experience the horrific blood room once again. Instead a bright light forms on the bed next to her. Lisa watches in amazement as the body of a baby girl appears in front of her. She looks at Alessa in confusion. With her hand shaking she takes out her pills and pops the last one into her mouth. Alessa holds the baby out to her and then points to the door. With little hesitation, Lisa takes the baby from her hands, and heads for the door.  
Kaufmann hears the sound of Lisa's car door close and runs out to the parking lot. He watches as she drives off towards the way out of town. Confused and worried he runs to Alessa's room finding her in a puddle of her own blood.  
Lisa speeds the whole way until she sees the sign reading Thank you for visiting Silent Hill. She reaches to take another pill from her pill bottle only to be reminded that the bottle is empty. She takes one more look at the baby girl in the seat next to her and decides to pull over. She holds the child in her arms, praying that someone will find her, then sets her on the ground next to the road. She wraps the baby tightly in a blanket, gets back in her car, and drives back to the hospital.  
Entering the hospital driveway, Kaufmann awaits her arrival. As she steps out of the car, he approaches her, "What were you doing? Where did you go?" He grabs her by the hair on the back of her head and pulls her closer to him.  
"I had to go back to my place for a minute," she cries.  
"Don't lie to me! I saw you heading out of town so what were you doing?"  
"Nothing I swear."  
Kaufmann gives her a sinister grin. "Well see about that." Using his handbag he strikes her in the head knocking her unconscious.  
The next morning Harry and his wife find the child on their way out of Silent Hill.

(Events of Silent Hill 1 happens then the story of Silent Hill 3 begins)

NIGHTMARES

Heather has been having a recurring nightmare over the past few weeks, where she is in The Nightmare Realm chained down to an upright bed, that is completely covered in rust and grime. She is centered over the Halo of the Sun symbol that is painted in blood. Thousands of candles light the room but The Nightmare Realm dulls their glow making the room very shadowy. She is dressed in a white gown and her hair is long and dark. Valtiel climbs across the ceiling above her, to a door in front of her, and turns a valve to open it. The door hinges creek loudly as they slowly open, to reveal a hoofed foot, as Samael steps into the room. He stands tall as he enters with his horns nearly touching the frame of the ten foot doorway. He has the body of a very muscular man but with female breasts and the head of a goat. He has long, pointed fingernails and his midsection is rotted away exposing his spine. Below his abdomen his monstrous penis dangles between his legs.  
Heather screams at the very sight of him. He is much larger than she is and as he steps closer to her he becomes even more intimidating.  
"What is this? Where am I?" Heather screams.  
Samael raises a finger to his snout signaling her to remain quiet. He does not speak, only his breath can be heard, long and loud. He claws at Heather's clothing, easily ripping her dress to shreds. She is now naked before him and his penis becomes erect. Heather begins to panic as she watches it grow to an impossible size. As he became fully hard he begins rubbing his penis in between her thighs.  
She screams, "No! Stop it! Let me go!"  
She tugs at the chains wrapped around her arms desperately but despite their rusted exterior there was no give to them at all. Valtiel crawls back into position over her and begins to turn the valve next to the bed lowering it to a horizontal position. Samael is now on top of her preparing to penetrate her vagina by rubbing the head of his penis against her entrance.  
Heather screams again, "Why are you doing this? What are you?"  
No answers are given and Samael plunges himself into her taking no care to the fact that she is a virgin. He spreads her legs open wide to enter her completely. In excruciating pain Heather cries out and tries to wiggle herself away from him, but Samael takes hold of her hips and keeps them firmly in place as he begins thrusting in and out of her quickly. Blood seeps from her opening, dripping onto the symbol beneath them, which then glows bright red. Samael lets out a satisfied grunt. Heather's eyes swell up with tears as she looks to the ceiling at Valtiel with a plea of "help me" upon her face. Valtiel just stares back at her blankly.   
Samael then opens his mouth and Heather screams even louder at the sight of his long, black, snake like tongue heading toward her face. She turns her head and clenches her mouth shut as Samael licks up her neck and face then back down over her chest and breasts. He lets out another satisfied groan as he teases the tips of her nipples. He then quickens his thrusts into little pulses. Heather's body has fallen into shock and she can no longer feel anything below her abdomen. Samael continues to thrust until he climaxes and erupts deep inside her.  
It is at this moment Heather always awakens from the dream in a panic. She checks her surroundings then calms herself when she finds herself back in her bedroom. She is hot and sweating so she gets out of bed to head into the bathroom and get cleaned up. After washing her face she stands in front of the full length mirror and lifts up her night shirt to reveal her belly. She stands to the side and then rubs her fingers over the bump that has formed under her belly button.  
"It has defiantly gotten bigger," she says to herself.  
She pulls open the bathroom drawer and digs to find a pregnancy test. Anxious, she opens the test and reads the instructions, then urinates on the stick, and waits for the results. The test comes out positive and she begins to panic. She pulls out another stick and redoes the test. Once again it comes out positive.  
"How is this possible? I've never even had a boyfriend. I haven't gone anywhere that I could have gotten drugged or knocked out. So how?"  
She hears her father, Harry exit his bedroom down the hall and head downstairs to make breakfast as he did every morning. After going over it again and again in her head she decides she has to talk to him about it. She takes a shower, gets dressed, and then heads down stairs.   
At the door way she begins to talk with a tight hold in her throat, "Dad?"  
"Yes sweetie?" He answers humming to himself.  
"I need to talk to you about something that's... pretty important."  
"Alright," he puts down the frying pan of pancakes and turns to her, "Should we sit down?" He gestures her toward the dining table.  
"No, I uh…" losing her nerve to tell him about the pregnancy test she steers herself into a different conversation, "I guess... I wanted to ask you about… the day I was born."  
"Oh, I see," Harry pulls out the table chair and sits himself down, "I knew you would ask about this someday. Still I guess I wasn't prepared for it."  
Heather sees the worry come over his face and she can't bare to see it right now. "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
"No no, you have a right to know how it happened. I am just not sure if you will be able to understand."  
"Come on dad, I am seventeen there is not much you can tell me that I haven't already heard. Plus you already told me my mother died at child birth so I am sure it can't be more shocking than that."  
Harry lifts his head to look at her, "The thing is you didn't really have a mother. I mean you did but… oh geeze. There is so much I don't even understand. So how can I explain it to you."  
"It's okay dad. Don't worry about it. Maybe another time would be better. I just thought… never mind. Anyway I best be heading to school anyway."  
Heather puts on her vest and boots and heads out the door. As she walks down the sidewalk she knows there is no way she would be able to stand going to school today. She thinks maybe she should head down to the hospital and get checked out. Maybe the tests are wrong and she was just freaking out for no reason. In the end she decides to head down to the mall to sit and think to try to clear her head. As she sits face down in the Happy Burger booth she tries to make sense of what Harry meant when he said "You don't really have a mother."  
"What am I like some kind of test tube baby? But he said mom died when I was born so... uhhhh I don't get it." She slams her hand down on the table. Before she knows it she falls asleep face down on the booth.

MEETING VINCENT

All hell has broken loose, literally. Heather finds herself trapped in the same world as her nightmares only this time she isn't dreaming. Terrifying monsters plague the mall and she has to fight to survive her way out to the streets.   
Still not safe, she retreats into a nearby building and locks herself inside the Hilltop Center office only to find an unknown man sitting behind a desk. He is well groomed, wearing a brown suit, vest, and pants. He appears to have been reading from some kind of religious book. He looks up from the book at her and pushes the tip of his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He is handsome and seems somehow familiar but Heather can't quiet figure out why she is thinking that way.  
He seems enticed to see her. "Heather… that's what you're called now, isn't it?" His voice is calm yet intriguing.  
"And who are you?" She asks annoyed.  
"The name's Vincent. Don't forget it, okay? I'm on your side."  
"So you say, but how do I know you're not with her?”  
"Her?” He tilts his head confused then it hits him. “You mean Claudia?" His voice becomes angry, he stands up from his chair and steps around to the front of the desk. "Please don't lump me together with her! She was totally brainwashed by that crazy old hag!” He chuckles to himself, “I guess 'crazy old hag' is a bit harsh. She is your mother after all."  
Heather becomes confused, "My mother? What do you mean?"  
He becomes snarky, "You don't remember? Ah, so Harry didn't tell you anything. I guess he hid the truth to keep you on his side, eh? That figures. He's a pretty sneaky guy."  
Heather balls her fists and comes at him with vigor, "Don't talk about my dad like that!"  
"Sorry! I apologize. Please, calm down." He holds his hands out in front of him to keep her from striking him.  
She lowers her fists. "How do you know my father anyway?"  
"I know everything. I know about your past too."  
"Then tell me what's going on."  
"You don't know even that?"  
"That's why I'm asking. If you know everything, then tell me how I can put an end to this!"  
"Not yet. Why not enjoy yourself a little bit longer?"  
"Enjoy?! I feel like I'm going crazy!" Heather rests her hands against her forehead. "Does this place get to you at all?"  
"Oh, it gets to me, all right. I find it… most fascinating. As well as you my dear."  
Vincent approaches her and holds out his hand. At first she is hesitant, but a part of her wants to trust him and feel his embrace. She takes hold of his hand and he swiftly pulls her over to the desk. She is shocked by how vigorous he is, but at the same time it feels familiar. He lifts her by the buttocks, is fingers just barely out of reach of her thighs, and places her down onto it. Unknowing to herself, Heather feels an overwhelming sensation of heat and lust fill her body. She can feel a tingling sensation deep within her skirt.  
Vincent holds her hips in place as he sneaks his hips in-between her legs. She can feel his boner lift up the top of her skirt and caress the front of her panties. They both begin to breath heavily, their hot breathe, like steam, fills the room. Heather thinks about how red her face must be, she has never been this close to a man before, especially one who seems so sophisticated. The sight of him looking at her hungrily makes her face grow even redder.  
'Why do I like this? Who is this man who seems so familiar to me yet I have no memory of meeting before? And how does he know me?' “How are you doing this?” Her voice shutters a bit from all her feelings clashing and overwhelming her. Want, confusion, fear, and most of all lust.  
Vincent hushes her, as he stares into her dark brown eyes. He can see the love of his life calling out to him. Screaming from inside her to bring her release. While still rubbing his member against her pelvic bone, he leans in slowly, and lifts up her chin to line up their lips. “I've missed the touch of your lips so much. Please let me experience them one more time.” He leans in to kiss her but before they can touch Heather gasps suddenly snapping back to her senses and pushes him back. He stumbles and she jumps off the desk running towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” He can barely get out the words feeling like she has just sucked all the air out of the room.  
“I gotta get out of here. I gotta get away from you. These feelings, they aren't natural.”  
Vincent yells to stop her, "Wait! I'm not finished talking!"  
"I knew you were on her side," Heather says still with heavy breath.  
"How do you figure?"  
"There's something wrong with you, too."  
As she runs out the door Vincent tries to call out to her again, but she slams it closed, and makes sure to lock it behind her. She stands against it for a moment waiting to hear if he is going to chase after her. When no sounds are heard from the other side, she takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly.  
"What was that?" She says to herself as she tries to rub away the tingling sensation between her thighs with her fingers.

THE HOTEL

After a long day of running away from her worst nightmares, Heather enters the small hotel room in order to catch her breath. Maybe even get cleaned up a bit, but instead she finds Vincent waiting for her. He stands at the foot of the bed with his face once again in his book. Heather looks around to make sure no one else is there.  
"Where's Douglas?" She asks.  
He closes his book. "He went out. But he left a message for you," he replies.  
"Was there someone else here just now? I thought I heard someone."  
"No, no, just me. Don't you want to know what the message is?"  
She sighs knowing he is lying but she doesn't have the energy to fight with him. "Yeah, what did he say?"  
"The church is on the other side of the lake."  
"Church? I wonder what he meant by that."  
Vincent sighs, "You don't understand? That's where Claudia is. Across the lake, on the North side. If you're going, you'd better go through the amusement park. It's probably the only way in now. Go Northwest on Nathan avenue. It's a bit far, but closer than Heaven.”  
"Is that it for the message?"  
"Uh huh," he responds in his snarky tone.  
"Thanks," she replies sarcastically. She turns to leave then stops at the door, She turns back to him. "Douglas really said that?"  
"What's wrong, you don't trust me?"  
Heather sighs again, "Actually I am not sure who to trust anymore. With everything that is going on I feel like my brain is going to slide out of my ear."  
She opens the door and steps out to leave when she suddenly loses her balance and falls to her knees. Vincent runs over to her and helps her to stand back up.  
"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. Maybe you should rest for now." Vincent takes her by the hands and moves her back into the room.  
"I can't take it easy, I have to find Claudia."  
"And do what? You're not going to be able to fight her if you can barely walk. Come on."  
He sets her down on the bed. He goes to the bathroom and gets her a glass of water and hands it to her.  
"Here, drink." Heather looks at the glass with disdain. "Don't worry look," Vincent takes a drink for himself then goes to hand the glass to her once again. She takes it and drinks a small sip. "I bet you could use some food too." Vincent walks over to his jacket hanging near the door and pulls out a bag of chips. "I got these for you."  
After a moment of hesitation Heather takes them from him.  
"Why are you doing this for me?" She ponders if she wants to know the answer. "How do you know me?"  
"You really don't remember?"  
Heather shakes her head.  
"Wish house? The Order? You don't remember any of it?"  
Heather looks down at the glass in her hand and rubs her fingers over it. “It's like I can recall glimpses of a life I once knew but none of it makes any sense. I can't piece any of it together. It's like... all I can recall are the feelings not the memories themselves.”  
"Well, don't worry you will remember soon enough. Once you find Claudia she will tell you everything."  
In the silence that follows Heather can feel her body becoming hot again. She looks him up and down admiring how handsome he is while he smirks at her from the side of the bed. She begins to think of their meeting in the office and she becomes embarrassed again. She rips open the bag of chips and shoves a handful into her mouth to keep herself from saying anything she'll regret. She can't let it slip how she feels about him. To be infatuated with a total stranger is just crazy even for the world they have been pulled into.  
Vincent waits impatiently wanting her to tell him what is on her mind. "I get the feeling you want to tell me something?"  
Heather shakes her head hard revealing to him that whatever it is she is too embarrassed to say it out loud.  
"Come on now, don't keep secrets from me. What is it?"  
Heather takes another drink of water then clears her throat, "I just... don't understand... what is happening to me." She moves her hand over her breast trying not to be obvious about it, but her nipples are tingling almost to the point where they hurt. "When ever you're around me, I get these... feelings. T-That is I feel as if I know you. Yet I don't know you. Do I?"  
Vincent sits down next to her and places his hand on her cheek, "Do you want to know me?" He begins to slowly pull Heather's face toward him.  
Now out of breath she tries to utter the word, "Yes,” but it comes out as just a tight squeak.  
Their lips become so close to touching and they can feel each others breath on their faces. Heather waits eagerly with her eyes closed for him to press his lips against hers. 'I want to feel their soft touch... for the first time? But that can't be. I know what they feel like and that is why I want them so badly. But that makes no sense. I've never even been on a date let alone kissed someone.'  
Vincent lets out a long breath while uttering one word, "Alessa."  
"What?" Heather opens her eyes in shock, "Why did you call me that?" Her voice turns from concern to anger.  
Vincent turns away from her and stands from the bed. Ashamed, he heads to the door. He grabs his jacket. The whole time never looking at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I have to go." Without another word he leaves the hotel room.  
Heather sits at the end of the bed dazed and confused. The heat from her body subsides and she falls backwards onto the bed. She passes out from exhaustion.

NIGHTMARES CONTINUING

Heather's nightly visitor, Samael, is banging on the metal door that Valtiel crawls above, to turn the valve to let him inside. Knowing what is to come, Heather screams at the top of her lungs, but her voice is dulled by The Nightmare Realm around her. She tugs at the chains that bind her, but same as every night she can not get them to budge.  
Samael enters the room. This time she senses he is angry. He makes his way over to her and rams his large forehead into her stomach. Winded, her vision becomes blurry. Samael then slashes at her arms and legs furiously over and over again causing her blood to drip out everywhere.  
“Stop it! Why are you doing this?” Heather screams.  
Samael rams her in the stomach again causing her to cough up blood. As Heather feels she might pass out from the pain she hears Vincent's voice call out to her.  
“Heather! Wake up!” He yells.  
“Vincent?” She can hardly speak his name. She tries with all her strength to focus her eyes. She then sees him in a reflection on the far side of the room. She has never been happier to see his face or hear his voice.  
“Heather you need to wake up! Fight him. Don't let him take control over you!”  
She then hears Claudia's voice, “Vincent? What are you doing?”  
“You have to fight him! Just pray for him to vanish! It's the only way you'll be able to wake up!”  
“But how is that gonna-”  
“Just do it!”  
Heather concentrates hard wishing Samael away. Samael becomes even more furious feeling her pushing him back. Suddenly all her power fades. He laughs then takes his position in front of her with his monstrous cock ready to penetrate her once again.  
She screams with all her might, “Vincent! Vincent help me! Please help me!”  
“I can't,” he replies, “You can do it! You just need to wake up!”  
“Traitor,” says Claudia.  
Heather closes her eyes and begins chanting to herself, “I am in the hotel, not in this hell. I am in the hotel, not in this hell. I am in the hotel. I am in the hotel.”  
Suddenly she finds herself waking up on the hotel bed. She sits up in a panic looking around the room. While trying to calm herself she gets a strong sickening feeling deep down inside her. She holds her stomach and feels something kick from within. She runs to the bathroom and pukes into the toilet over and over until nothing but bile comes out.  
She waits for her strength to return, then stands up to check herself in the mirror. She lifts up her shirt and sees the bump under belly button has gotten even bigger. She pulls her shirt back down to cover it and grabs her gear. She is still exhausted but hyped up on adrenaline, ready to find her way to Claudia.

THE UNHOLY CHURCH

After making her way through the theme park and fighting off the memory of her former self, Alessa struggles to keep her mind in order as she fights with three different versions of herself. There is the Cheryl part that makes her feel scared and that she should just run away to someplace far away. The Alessa side of her that wants revenge for all the pain and suffering she has endured. And the part of her that is slowly being taken over by the god growing inside her that is slowly turning her into a being of sin. All seven of them burn within her but hate and lust burn hotter than all the others.  
She enters the church and looks through the lore books in the library trying to find any info about The Ritual of the Sun, and how she became impregnated. She suddenly hears the library door open and the sound of footsteps enter the room. She turns towards the door with her handgun drawn. The footsteps continue down the hall of shelves getting closer and closer. She tightens her grip on the trigger, taking in a deep breath, and then holds it. Vincent turns the corner to find her aiming the gun at him and raises his arms, nearly dropping the book his is holding.  
"Hiya, Heather," he says in a bit of a nervous tone.  
Alessa lowers the gun and says in annoyance, "You show up everywhere, don't you?"  
Vincent smirks, "You make me sound like some kind of unwanted pest."  
Alessa snaps at him with a sassy tone, "Well who asked you to help anyway? Claudia?"  
Vincent's face becomes sour, "I told you not to put me in the same category as that madwoman."  
She smirks, "Well, you're pretty loony yourself."  
"Heather, it's true we believe in the same god, but I'm quite sane."  
Alessa's voice fills with anger, "Don't call me that."  
Vincent looks at her confused, "Don't call you what?"  
Her voice changes from anger to a more calm, sensuous voice, "I am no longer that petty little girl, and I know why you're really here, Vincent," she moves towards him purposefully accentuating the movement of her hips as she walks. She takes his book from him and tosses it to the desk behind her. She places her hands on his shoulders and moves them down the length of his arms, "I know what you truly desire, Closer."  
Vincent takes in a deep breath. He looks into her green eyes. A smile spreads over his face and his eyes begin to glisten, "Alessa? Is it really you?"  
She nods. "And I remember everything.”  
She grasps his tie in her hands and pulls his face down aggressively towards her. She then wraps her hands around his neck moving in for a kiss. Vincent is so caught off guard by her sudden change in attitude towards him that he pulls away from her. Alessa pulls harder on his neck trying to press her lips against his. He once again pulls away from her.  
"Kiss me," she says eagerly. “I want to taste those sinful lips.”  
"No, this isn't right," he says forcefully.  
"What does right have to do with anything?" Alessa's voice becomes agitated. Like a beast in heat she grabs him by the vest and pushes him back against the book shelf. He lets out a painful grunt. With him now pinned she uses the bookshelf to climb up him until her crotch is pressing against his and she wraps her legs around him, "I want what I want and right now I want you." She grids herself against him feeling his erection become hard against her slit. Her breath becomes heavier. She begins to unzip her vest enticing him to see that her nipples are hard and can be seen through her shirt. She lets out a soft moan. When he doesn't accept her offer, she leans in to kiss him again and he quickly turns his face away. She tries to turn his head back towards her but he holds his pose, "Look at me!" She orders him. Vincent shuts his eyes and keeps his face turned away. Alessa's voice becomes more sweet and innocent as the young Cheryl side of her begins to take over, "Please, why won't you look at me?" She cries as tears swell up in her eyes, "Don't you love me?" Her voice becomes lustful again, "Don't you want me?"  
Vincent turns back to her still being cautious of her movements. This is not the way he wants their first time to be, "Of course I do, but this isn't you. You're not Alessa, not really. I know you. That 'thing' inside you, its changed you."  
Alessa's voice fills with anger once again, "This 'thing'?" She climbs off of him and takes a step back. "This 'thing' is inside me because of what you people did to me," her voice rises and she points her finger hard at him. She then looks around the room and with her powers she starts pulling the books from the shelves and chucking them across the room, "All of you, you and the fucking Order! You all wanted fucking paradise and now I'm the one who has to suffer!" She punches herself in the abdomen wanting the creature inside her to feel physical pain. She falls to the floor. Her voice drops as she switches into Cheryl once again. She sobs, "I'm always so cold, left in the dark, alone," she covers her face with her hands.  
Vincent's eyes swell up. All he wants is to hold her in his arms, to make her happy, but her personality was so split he couldn't tell what she might do if he tried, "I never wanted this. I don't want God to be born. It wouldn't be convenient. Much too unpredictable."  
"So what then? You've been using me, just to stop Claudia, is that it?"  
"I think we both had our own interests in mind. I know you hate her too and you're the only one who can get it done. I don't have powers like you two."  
"So what are you doing here then?" She stands up to face him.  
"I'm just looking out for myself. Everyone does it.” He looks into her angry eyes that have become brown once again. “Don't stand there looking so smug. You're the worst person in this room. You come here and enjoy spilling their blood and listening to them cry out. You feel excited when you step on them and snuff out their lives."  
"Are you talking about the monsters?" She asks confused.  
"Monsters?" Vincent raises and eyebrow to her, "They look like monsters to you?"  
"Oh, no…" Alessa panics at his words.  
"Don't worry, it's just a joke," Vincent smirks, loving that he was able to trick her into believing him. "By the way, I wanted to ask you. Did you get the Seal of Metatron?"  
"The seal?"  
"You don't have it? Leonard was carrying it," he says worried.  
Alessa pulls the seal out of her vest pocket showing it to him."I have it but what do you need it for?"  
"It will come in handy later, as long as we have it, we're fine." He walks over to the desk where she tossed his book and hands it to her, "Here, take this."  
"What for?"  
"It will explain everything you need to know for now. I will tell you the rest when we meet up with Claudia," Vincent heads back towards the door.  
Alessa calls out to him, "Wait, please... I don't want to be left alone."  
Vincent smirks again, "I thought you said you were no longer a petty little girl? Don't worry, I'll be around," he exits the room and before she can stop him the door closes and he is gone.

BECOMING 'THE MOTHER'

Claudia stands at the church altar that she has painted with the symbol of the Halo of the Sun in blood. Upon the altar is the obsidian goblet, a vial of white crimson, and the book Crimson Ceremony. Vincent stands at the far end of the room scorning Claudia about going through with the ritual.  
"What are you doing here Vincent? What do you want?" Asks Claudia.  
"What do I want? Well, for the two of you to die. That would be nice. Then I could relax," he responds.  
"When did you stop believing in God? God lives. Just look around you."  
"But I do believe in 'Her'. In my own way. I fear 'Her' and I adore 'Her'. But I haven't lost my mind like you. You think that this is the work of God? Isn't this all nothing more than your own personal nightmare, just like Alessa seventeen years ago? If this really is the work of God, then I'd say 'She' has lousy taste," he says snidely.  
"You mock God!? Traitor. You will go to Hell!"  
He waves his finger at her. "Not that again! Who do you think you are, claiming to know God's will?"  
"Go home, Vincent," she demands.  
"Home? This church is my home. I built it with my power. The power of money that you view with such scorn.” He looks around the rusty, bloody room. “Although, I admit that this atrocious scenery is all yours."  
"If you continue to get in my way-"  
"Then you'll kill me?" He says unfazed by her threat.  
They are both startled at the sudden sound of the chapel door opening. Alessa enters the room then closes the door behind her.  
"Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Let's get this party started. Alessa, go ahead and kill this crazy bitch! This demon who claims to speak for God. The time has come. You can kill her now." He points his finger at Claudia.  
Claudia steps up behind him and stabs him in the back with her dagger. "You'll go to Hell!"   
He twitches in place for a moment then falls to the floor.  
Alessa yells with surprise and sadness in her voice, "No! What did you do?"  
Claudia grumbles, "Oh, nothing important."  
Alessa leans over him and sobs, "How could you?" She turns to find Claudia without a single drop of remorse on her face. "How can you keep doing this to me? I was your friend and now..." Seeing no change in Claudia's face she stands and aims her gun at her. She doesn't twitch an inch. "You're not going to run? I guess this is the end."  
"No, the beginning. As Vincent said "The time has come." Alessa, I'm saddened that you didn't agree to this on your own. But I thank you for nurturing God with all the hate in your heart. It's time for mankind to be released from the shackles of sin which bind them."  
"But a god born from hatred could never create a perfect paradise."  
"Happy people can be so cruel. Is it so hard to believe that sympathy can be born out of pain and suffering? Why do you reject God's mercy? Why do you cling to this corrupt world? You know that only God can save us."  
"And save you too? Happy ending? I'd rather go to Hell."  
She shakes her head. "No, I don't expect to be saved. That's fine. Alessa, my dearest. For the pain that I've caused you, I deserve no mercy. Even if it was to save mankind, it was too deep a sin. It was hubristic for me to try to hasten the day of 'Her' arrival. Sacrifices were made, and those are my sins."  
Vincent gags from the floor, "If you feel so guilty about it, why don't you go to Hell? Heather, use the seal!"  
"Vincent?" Claudia is surprised he is still alive.  
Heather pulls the seal from her pocket.  
"The Seal of Metatron?" Claudia ponders.  
"Now your stupid dream is over!" Vincent laughs then chokes on his mouth full of blood.  
"Oh, that's just a piece of junk. What do you think you can do with that? Do you really think that it can kill God? I'm sorry to see that you fell for my father's foolishness."  
"What?" Vincent asks confused.  
"You're pathetic," Claudia mocks. She raises her dagger once again and plunges it deep into Vincent's chest.  
Alessa cries out, "Stop!" But she is unable to protect him.  
Vincent releases his final breath and his body becomes lifeless on the floor.  
Claudia stands and bows her head in prayer for him, "But God loves even you." She opens her eyes and stares at Alessa. "Now Alessa, there's nowhere else to run. Just accept who you are."  
Tears stream from Alessa's eyes down her rust covered cheeks as she runs her fingers through Vincent's brown locks.  
Claudia holds her hands out to her, "It is time Alessa."  
Alessa arises from the floor and turns to Claudia. She aims the pistol at her once again. Claudia just stares back at her not saying a word. Alessa pulls the trigger but the bullet reflects off a force-field surrounding Claudia. Now even more angry Alessa fires off even more shots at Claudia but one by one they all just reflect off the field. Alessa tosses the gun to the ground. Now in blinding rage her body becomes overwhelmed by the God inside her and her skin turns red and bloody. As she struggles to stay on her feet her eyes become foggy and she faintly sees Claudia as she points to the alter. Alessa finds the strength to run over to it. Without hesitation she pours the White Crimson into the goblet and drinks it hastily. As the last drop slips down the side of her mouth she can feel the power inside her awaken.   
A heavenly glow surrounds her body. Her hair turns dark, her body fills out, and all the pain and suffering in her heart becomes fuel for her power. She screams as she feels all the suffering in the world absorb into her. So many spirits cry out, calling to her. She can hear all the prayers from the members of The Order. All her memories from being Cheryl, Alessa, and Heather forming together. The suffering fills her soul and it as if she is inside that dark hospital room, living out those agonizing years all over again. She rehears every word ever spoken about her becoming 'The Mother', a witch, and her desire for revenge rises.   
Regaining just the slightest bit of control, she unleashes her fury killing all the cult members with the power of her mind, then damning their souls to darkness. The light from inside her fades quickly and all that remains is darkness. She turns to face Claudia once again. Claudia can feel the power radiating off her of.  
"I've been waiting so long for this. Even as a child, I knew I would see the coming of this day. I knew I would be a witness to it. Judgment Day!"  
The newly awakened Alessa glares at Claudia unmoving.  
Her joy turns to overwhelming fear. “Alessa?"  
With a wave of her hand, Alessa opens up a portal to Nowhere. The large black hole fills the floor of the chapel and Samael appears from within it. He grabs a hold of Claudia and drags her down into the darkness. Claudia can be heard screaming in agony as she is skinned alive while being dragged further and further down until the portal is re-closed. Alessa is so filled with hate and rage she crosses the room not knowing when and where she may bump into her next victim. She just wants everyone to die. To suffer as she has suffered for so many years, but she can't feel any souls left to damn in the area. All that energy is now a part of her and for the first time the land is left as an empty shell.  
As she is about to exit the chapel she looks to Vincent's lifeless corps on the ground. She leans over him and places her hands over his head and chest. After a moment she is able to summon Vincent's soul back to his body. Vincent coughs and chokes on the blood still filling his mouth. He moves his eyes around the room dazed and confused. A smile spreads over his face when he sees the face of his love, Alessa, keeling beside him with pale gray eyes and her hands on his chest.  
"Alessa? It's you? You saved-" his breath is cut off as he finds himself being stabbed in the chest once again. He looks up at her confused. Alessa continues to stab him repeatedly. With every blow he struggles to find his breath, "Why? What are you-" Alessa continues to stab him with expressionless eyes, no emotion, just rage surging with every blow, "Alessa please," he gasps, "Please... stop..."  
"This is what you wanted," Alessa finally responds, "This is what you all wanted." She continues to stab him over and over.   
“Please, I didn't want any of-” Every moment Vincent feels as if he is going to pass on once again Alessa shoves his life force back into his body,   
"And you were right, I do like this. I never want to stop," Still no emotion arises in her face. Just an endless stabbing motion from her hand to Vincent's chest.  
Vincent struggles to find the words that might snap her out of her trance, "Alessa please, I never wanted this for you. I wanted to save you."  
"You did save me. This is who I am meant to be and I am going to show the world just how much suffering there can be." She jabs the knife one final time hard into Vincent's chest. After watching him choke for a moment she stands up and begins to walk towards the exit of the church.  
Vincent, barely being able to keep his eyes open, begins to sing The Holy Hymn, "Dear Mother, please take me, dear mother, don't leave me. I love you it's true, my life is for you. What you will I shall follow, I know your love is not hollow. Dear Mother, dear Mother, thank you."  
Alessa stops in her tracks as she listens to Vincent sing to his last breath.   
Her rage begins to subside as the memories of all the joy he would express whenever he was in her presence comes to her mind. She turns back to him and begins to walks back to his side.  
Vincent continues to sing even while he chocks on his own blood. He no longer has the strength to keep his eyes open. Tears fill his eyes and his words became a whisper, "Alessa, please take me, Alessa, don't leave me. I love you it's true, my life is for you." At this point Vincent can no longer speak and he falls unconscious.  
Alessa pulls the knife slowly from his chest and rubs her fingers over the wound. Her hands become covered in his blood. As she stares at his lifeless body sadness fills her. She whimpers to him, "I'm sorry, Vincent." She lifts him up into her arms and holds him close as her spirit fills the room with light and Vincent's soul is returned to his body once again. This time when Vincent wakes up he immediately feels completely at peace. No pain, no sadness, just warmth and love. His wounds are healed and the blood in his mouth and throat are gone. He looks up to see Alessa with a smile spread across her face.  
He admires her long black hair and bright green eyes, "Alessa, you're so beautiful." He raises a hand to her cheek. She is soft and warm.  
"Please call me Cheryl," she responds.  
“The name your father gave you?”  
She nods and they lean into each other finally sharing a passionate kiss. They both moan as the moment seems to last forever. The two of them never want to let go of the other. After so much pain, to feel such love was overpowering. They take deep breaths into their noses as they tastes each others tongues. Cheryl's hands grip tightly onto Vincent's, curling her fingers around his.   
She begins to weep at the thought of almost loosing him. “I'm so sorry.”  
He hushes her. “It's okay. It wasn't your fault.”  
“But I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you.”  
He shoves his mouth harder into hers to try to keep her from saying anything further. He tries to express how much she means to him by kissing her again and again. They both eventually get a hold on themselves and loosen their embrace. They stand up and look around the room. The rusted and bloody world has faded and the two of them stand in an empty church in the real world.  
Vincent looks at Cheryl, "What happens now?"  
Cheryl takes him by the hand again, "I want to go home."  
"Where is that?"  
"I'm not sure. I've been running for so long. I am not sure I ever had a home."  
"We can start at my place. It's pretty nice and it is outside of town so we'll be safe there."  
They make their way through the church and out into the night. The sky is still dark but there is a faint light on the horizon.   
"That seems like a good sign," Vincent announces.   
He walks Cheryl to his car, opens the passenger door for her, closes it, and then climbs into the driver seat. As the car engine begins to rumble they both feel a little bit of the silence finally break. Vincent drives off and makes no hesitation to get them to his house.

A NEW HOME

As they drive through town they see lights on in some of the houses and even pass a gas station that appears to be in business. They both think of how nice it is to see some lights shining through the darkness.  
They pull up to a fairly nice two story home. Not the kind of place Cheryl expected Vincent to live. He parks the car then helps Cheryl out of the passenger seat and up to the front of the house. He unlocks the front door and moves quickly to turn on all the lights.   
Cheryl walks into the hall, removing her vest, and places it on the coat hanger next to the door. She then slips off her boots and kicks them to the side of the wall. Seeing how stained the two of them are she just wants to find a match and burn them. Her vest is no longer white. It is now almost completely brown with a streak of blood down the front from when she cried upon her father's lap. Her boots are ripped and melted from the heated grates of The Nightmare World. Her skirt is also soaked in any number of fluids from the monsters she had to fight. She surely is never going to wear any of them again.  
Vincent returns to the hall, "Do you want me to make you something?"  
"I am not really hungry right now. I just really want to take a shower."  
"Of course, I have two restrooms so you can use the shower downstairs or there is a bathtub up in the master bathroom."  
"A bath sounds like a really nice idea," Cheryl lets out a soft giggle.  
"Do you need help finding it?"  
"No, I am sure I can manage."  
“Okay. It is the second door on the right.”  
Cheryl makes her way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She finds a queen sized bed and a large flat screen TV at the foot of it. Seeing something so modern helps to make her feel like she is finally back in the real world. She opens the second doorway on the far side of the room and sure enough finds a massive jacuzzi tub.   
She moves to the side of the shower and turns on the faucet. The hot water splashing her hand immediately helps her to feel even calmer. She pulls the curtain closed to let it run then turns to the sink behind her and finds her hair matted and soaked in blood, grime, and sweat. She removes her watch, armband, and then her shirt, skirt, bra, and underwear. Looking to the mirror again she no longer recognizes the woman looking back at her.   
Now being a meld of her three selves, she has green eyes and her hair is long and dark brown as it was when she was Alessa. She is also no longer a teenager but looks to be in her late twenties. For the first time in what feels like forever she doesn't have the urge to punch the mirror as she looks into it. She finds herself beautiful. She looks down at her belly. The bump that once plagued her is now gone and just a flat tummy remains. She moves her fingers over it laughing and crying at the same time. It might not have been something she wanted but it was still a part of her and now it is gone.  
She turns away from the mirror and climbs into the shower. She ends up trying every different kind of cleaning product Vincent's shower has to offer as she seems to scrub for hours. She wants to be sure to smell like anything other than the rotten flesh she has been soaking in all day. After a while she begins to hope that Vincent will walk in and join her. She knows with how much of a creep he is, his pervy side has to be through the roof right now. She imagines him standing outside the door just listening as she showers. She thinks of moaning out loud to catch his attention and to entice him but decides she still wants to focus on getting as clean as possible.  
Just down stairs Vincent has taken a quick shower from the other bathroom. After taking one quick look in the mirror to be sure there are no holes in his chest, he buttons up his nightshirt, and is off to the kitchen to get some food prepared. While cooking, some kinky thoughts about Cheryl do enter his mind. He thinks about how her pale skin must look with all those bubbles built up all over her body in the bathtub. Just the thought of it is making him harder than he has ever been in his life. They have never been as close as they are right now to giving themselves to one another. She is right upstairs, naked, and now lonely with the loss of anyone who understands her, except him. He just wants to hold her and kiss all her sadness away.   
He tries to refocus his attention on making them food. He wants something simple but also appetizing. He knows she must be starving even after seeing all those gruesome horrors. All that running, all that pain, she will need something to replenish her strength.  
Cheryl has switched from taking a shower to taking a bath. Now feeling she has scrubbed away the grime she wants to soak her tense muscles. She turns on the jets, lays her head back against the tub pillow, and listens to the sound of the water filling the tub. She takes a deep breath and the smell of soap fills her nostrils. She plays with the bubbles for a bit then falls into a deep sleep.  
Time passes and she jolts herself awake not realizing she had passed out. She looks out the window. It is still dark outside. Now not knowing if she had been a sleep a few seconds or a few hours she turns off the jets of the tub and climbs out to dry herself off. At that moment she realizes how much the towel smells like Vincent and she suddenly misses him terribly.  
Moving back into the bedroom she ponders over what she is going to wear. Even if Vincent is a perv surly he wouldn't have any women's clothes just lying around. She steps into his closet and finds one of his long dress shirts. She looks at herself in the mirror and giggles at how big it looks on her petite body. She makes her way downstairs where Vincent is waiting for her at the dining table, reading a novel, with pasta prepared for the both of them.  
As Cheryl walks into the room Vincent looks up to see her wearing nothing but his dress shirt. Her slender legs stick out from the bottom with the length of the shirt just barley long enough to cover her thighs.  
"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your shirt," Cheryl says in her cute, innocent voice.  
“I don't mi- mind at all," Vincent clears his throat and looks back down at his novel trying to hide that his face just turned bright red, "I prepared some food for you. I know you said you were not hungry but I figured after you got cleaned up you might change your mind. So dig in if you want."  
She admires his embarrassment. "Thank you," she sits down at the table and begins taking forks full of pasta into her mouth and swallowing hastily.  
Vincent smiles and lets out a satisfied sigh.  
"Sorry, I guess I am hungrier than I thought," Cheryl says through a mouth full of pasta.  
“It's fine.” Vincent puts down his novel and begins eating along with her.

After finishing their food Cheryl stands up and walks over to Vincent who's still sitting in his chair. She runs her fingers up and down the buttons on the front of his night shirt. Vincent's heart begins to pound wildly as it sends blood spiraling south. She runs her hands up over his neck and into his hair feeling his warm skin. His erection begins to ache as it swells in his pants that now seem two sizes too small. Smiling and noticing the now huge bulge coming from his crotch, Cheryl climbs onto his lap pressing the mound against her pelvis. He can feel she has not put on any underwear which entices him even more. Cheryl leans over him and meets his lips with a hot kiss, leaving a tingling trail to run down his neck and into his chest. Vincent is stunned; with his arms raised in the air not sure where to put them. Slowly he places his hands on her back to pull her in closer and let his tongue battle with hers. He can smell her hair that is scented with his shampoo and a tiny hint of something metallic. Their bodies quiver intensely as they continue the ever lingering kiss. They find themselves travailing back to their school days. Back when the only thing that mattered was each other. Before life struck them down hard.   
Heather rubs her slit against his shaft and he can feel her heat though the fabric. Vincent has never hated his pants more than at this moment. He prays with all his might that they will just disappear into the ether, never to be seen again.  
After a long moment they finally pull back from the kiss, both taking in a deep breath and letting out the hot air that has built up.  
"Oh, Cheryl..." Vincent moans.   
She is happy that he has finally accepted who she has become. She is not the woman he once knew but she is not Heather either. She has once again been reborn only this time she hasn't forgotten everything. She remembers just how much they longed for each other all those years ago and she now feels so stupid for denying him all that time. He was always there for her and all she ever did was push him away. But not anymore. She wants to give him everything.  
The muscles in Vincent's legs twitch, telling him to just pick her up, tip her backwards over the table, and ravish her right then and there, but his brain would not allow it. He is rooted to the chair unable to move. It is not his place to make such a move. He will need her to say the words before he can act on such feelings.   
He looks up into her eyes, wanting to speak, wanting to move but he can't find the strength, "Cheryl I... I..."  
She looks at him intensely with a big smile on her face. She prays for those three little words to come out of Vincent's mouth.  
He moves his hands down her back and over the curve of her hips, "You're just... so gorgeous. I prayed every night for this moment to come, and now I have you right here in my arms and-"  
Suddenly the doorbell rings and the two of them jump at the unexpected sound. They both sit silently for a moment not sure what to think.   
“Who can possibly know were here?” Cheryl asks.  
For a moment her heart turns to dread thinking somehow maybe Claudia has escaped her hellish abyss or perhaps it was someone else from The Order who has tracked them down. But then she remembers that she now possesses the powers of 'The Mother' and if anyone tries to harm her or Vincent she will show them no mercy. Then she thinks of Douglas. Maybe he is angry that she forgot him at the park. The doorbell rings again. Vincent lifts Cheryl off his lap and places her on the floor. With Cheryl clenching tightly to his arm, they both approach the front door with caution. They can see the shadow of a person standing on the porch.  
"Who is it?" Vincent calls out.  
"This is Cybil Bennett, I'm a police officer from Brahms. If you could open the door I would like to talk to you if I may."  
Vincent turns to Cheryl who gives him the okay to open the door.  
Cybil removes her sunglasses and looks up at the two of them with a smirk, "Are you two doing alright? You look a little spooked."  
Vincent speaks up, "We just weren't expecting anyone this time of night."  
Cybil laughs, "Yeah it sure does seem quiet around here doesn't it?"  
Cheryl and Vincent don't laugh along since her comment makes them feel very uncomfortable.  
Cybil shrugs it off, "Is there anyone else in the house by chance?"  
"Look officer, what is this about?" Vincent asks in an exhausted tone.  
"I am just making sure you folks are okay. I got some info over my radio that two folks fitting your descriptions were seen leaving the Silent Hill church with what appeared to be wounds."  
"Well as you can see, we are fine officer," says Vincent.  
She looks to Cheryl, "Is that true ma'am. You're not hurt?"  
Cheryl shakes her head at her.  
"Are you sure you folks haven't seen anything strange tonight. Nothing you want to report?"  
They both shake their heads.  
"Huh. I guess you two were smart enough not to drink the water last night.” She laughs. “Everyone else was calling in saying they witnessed all kinds of crazy stuff.”  
“Well again, we're fine officer. Thank you.”  
“Alright then," Cybil turns to the horizon, "At least the sun is finally coming up. I swear this has been my second longest night in history. Well, have a good one."  
"Okay, thank you officer," Vincent closes the door and watches Cybil as she gets on her motorbike and drives off. Vincent turns back to Cheryl and takes her by the hands, "Time for bed. Do you want to sleep in the spare room or in my room?" Cheryl clings to his shirt, unwilling to let go. "I take it you want to stay with me?" Cheryl nods. "Okay then."  
He leads her upstairs to the master bedroom. They lay down on the bed and cover themselves with the blanket. Vincent takes off his glasses and sets them on the bed side table. He takes Cheryl into his arms and she snuggles up into his chest. He kisses her forehead lovingly and can already hear her steadily breathing and she passes out from exhaustion. He plays with her hair for a moment admiring how long and silky it is, then too soon drifts off to a deep sleep.

Cheryl awakes from her slumber to a bright ray of light shining in through the bedroom window. She feels warm with the comfort of silk sheets wrapped around her body. For a brief moment she forgets where she is and quickly sits up in a panic to find herself looking around a bedroom. She sees Vincent standing in the doorway. He looks fresh from a shower, bare chested, wearing only his boxer-briefs, as he sips on a glass of whiskey on the rocks. He smiles seeing that she has finally awakened. Cheryl holds her chest to calm her heartbeat and takes in a deep breath.  
"Nice to see you're finally awake my little butterfly," Vincent snickers. "No bad dreams I hope."  
Cheryl sleepily wipes her eyes with her fingers, "What time is it?"  
"5pm." Vincent chuckles as he sets down his drink on the dresser, "I have been keeping breakfast prepared for you. Come see when you're ready.”  
Cheryl continues to wipe the sleepies from her eyes as she throws the sheets off her legs and moves off the bed. Stumbly walking into the kitchen she sees the table has been dressed with fresh flowers and presented with two triple stacks of pancakes. She smiles at Vincent.  
"Thank you, this is lovely.” She takes a set at the table and hungrily licks her lips.  
Vincent sits down to join her, "I wanted there to be fresh strawberries and blueberries to go with the pancakes but I didn't want to go to the store and leave you hear by yourself."  
"It's fine. Simple, just the way I like them."   
She slides the fork slowly into the stack of fluffy pancakes when the image of the fork moving easily into its surface brings the images of Claudia stabbing her father flashing before her eyes. She then sees herself stabbing Vincent on that church floor. How quick and yet how painful it must have been for them and how easy and pleasurable it was for her and Claudia. She slowly takes in bites trying to hold back her tears as she eats.  
Vincent notices a darkened look fall over Cheryl's eyes, watching he sees tears begin to fill up the corners. He stands up and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.   
"Hey, hey, hey, come on now. None of that, okay? Everything's going to be alright now." He holds her head against his chest. Her hair still slightly wet from the night before. He runs his fingers though it then wipes the tears from her face.  
"I just miss him so much," Cheryl's voice comes out so soft and so strained he can barely make out the words, "I'm so sorry it hurt you, Vincent.” A loud cry escapes her throat.  
“We've been over this already. I don't blame you for what happened.”  
Vincent tightens his grip. She tries to relax herself with the sound of his heart beats. She thinks about how at multiple points she had made it completely stop. She is so happy to hear it beating fast and strong.  
"It's okay. I'm here now and I won't let anything ever happen to you again." He gives her one last tight hug then moves back from her to look her in the eyes.  
She wipes her nose with a sniffle. After taking a few deep breaths she finds the courage to look up at him. Her heart pounding loudly and her throat so tight she is not sure if she can even say the words, "Vincent, I want you… to make love to me."  
He takes a moment to gather himself, now with his heartbeat racing alongside hers, he feels almost as if she has stabbed him in the chest once again. Even though he very clearly heard what she said, all he can manage to get out is, "What was that?"  
Cheryl takes another deep breath before saying the words again, "I need you... to make love to me. Right now."  
"Wow… I-" Before he can get out another word, Cheryl leaps from the kitchen chair and into his arms. Her mouth presses hard into his as she forces her tongue deep into his. He tastes the maple syrup from her lips which are causing them to stick to his almost like glue as he returns the vigorous kiss.  
As Vincent gets to his feet, Cheryl wraps her legs around his waist rubbing her bare hips against him. Only a thin layer of cotton separates his erect member from slipping into her. He can feel the warmth and wetness of her slit as he holds her up, grasping her bare butt cheeks in his firm fingertips. He presses her body up against the room divider between the kitchen and the living room. Now with her back against the wall Vincent is able to press his mouth even harder into hers. No matter how deep the kiss, they still feel as if it is not enough. Feeling himself fall weak for a moment, Vincent dry humps Cheryl using the wall to support her weight as he gains the strength back to his arms.  
Cheryl speaks softly out of breath, into his ear, "Make me a woman."   
She takes his glasses into her hands and tosses them to the couch. She continues to dominate his mouth as he carries her towards the bedroom. He lays her down on the mattress. He looks down at her half naked body sprawled out on the bed. Her hips and legs create a v-line to her pelvis where she has her legs pressed together. Wearing nothing but his button up shirt that is now spread out underneath her, to him she really does look like a butterfly. Vincent climbs onto the bed supporting himself with his knees.  
Cheryl sits up in front of him. She admires the bulge coming from his boxer-briefs. His member twitches at the sight of her staring at it. She bites her bottom lip and takes the corners of his undies into her fingers and pulls them down off his hips, exposing his thick, erect, cock. She lets go of the underwear letting them fall to the floor beside the bed, then takes his member into her right hand, while cupping his balls with her left. Vincent's legs quiver at her touch. She continues to admire it for a moment as she moves her hand up and down his shaft then kisses the bright pink tip. His penis quivers again and Cheryl lets out a giggle.  
Not wanting him to cum early she lays back down on the bed as Vincent slides his hands up her legs, over her thighs to her hips where he leans in and kisses her navel. Cheryl cries out with anticipation, Vincent feels her whole body shiver from his gentle grasp and he continues to kiss up her stomach and onto her chest. He grasps her shirt with his mouth and finger tips. The shirt is now just barely covering her nipples and Vincent looks to Cheryl's red, blushed face. Her eyes are squinted shut and her mouth tightly clenched as she tries desperately not to cry out from embarrassment. He smiles and lifts the shirt up over her breasts and gazes in awe at her B-cups and their tiny pink nipples.  
Cheryl takes in a deep breath and mutters "Do you like them?"  
Vincent laughs then moves in, brushing his nose against her left nipple. She cries out. He wraps his lips around it and massages the tip with his tongue. "I like them very much," He begins sucking on her soft nipple. Lifting his head back he tugs it slightly with his lips then moves to the right nipple to give it the same attention.  
He lifts her up in his arms to slowly removes his shirt from her shoulders, and tosses it onto the floor to join his underwear. As she falls back to the bed her breasts bounce and Cheryl cradles her arms making them appear even bigger. Vincent then moves his hands back down her hips, thighs, to her knees where he slips his fingers between them and slowly motions for her to open up to him. As she does he slides his fingers along her inner thighs until reaching her v-line once again. He can now see all of her. Her soft vaginal lips, her light pink clitoris, and her opening that is dripping with moisture, that calls out to his member. With his penis pulsing Vincent aligns his hips against hers and looks down into her eyes. Cheryl slides her fingers up Vincent's back. His arms feel weak again as he holds himself over her,   
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks her in a serious yet desperate voice.  
Cheryl leans up to kiss him once again, slightly nibbling on his lower lip, then wraps her arms around his, pulling him closer, "I'm sure."  
Vincent gives her another vigorous kiss then takes his member into his hands and positions the head over Cheryl's clit. She cries out, face now even more blushed red. He moves the head up and down over her labia feeling its incredible warmth. Her clit becomes fuller and her legs open little by little exposing more of her vaginal opening. He then moves the head down over her entrance and massages it, allowing Cheryl to overcome her embarrassment, and relax herself enough to let him inside. He can see she has no hymen. Even though Cheryl is technically a virgin Samael was the one to break her. Vincent pauses for a moment feeling sad about that having happened to her.  
Cheryl notices his pause and calls out to him, "Please Vincent, I want you. Please don't stop.”  
She wants so badly for him to hold nothing back. To know what it feels like to have an actual man's dick inside her. To feel the warmth of the man who loves her, rubbing in places never reached before.  
Cheryl relaxes her body as Vincent continues to massage her opening. After a few moments of slipping the head in and out of her, she becomes moist enough for him to enter her with ease. Feeling her soft tightness surround his member, he is unable to bare the wait any longer. He positions himself closer to her and swiftly slips himself deep inside her pussy. She moans with pleasure. He has never heard a sound more beautiful. She is so wet, warm, and soft. He thinks to himself for a moment that her vagina is meant specifically for him. She is tight but not too tight. Her vaginal walls hug his cock so perfectly making him never want to pull back out.  
With their bodies burning hot and their emotions even hotter, they can no longer find the line of who is pushing and who is pulling. Their hips move in unison as if they have no control over the pace or motion. Just pleasure, heat, and sweat, all mixing together as one. Vincent's package slaps against Cheryl's taint with each thrust. She reaches her hand around his butt cheeks and presses her middle finger against the center of his package causing him to twitch again.  
She can feel it deep inside her.   
"Oh, Vincent… your cock feels so amazing," she moans.  
"So do you," he groans back, "Your pussy is magnificent. It's better than I ever dreamed it would be."  
Vincent lifts himself up on his knees holding Cheryl's butt cheeks close. He looks down at her, her eyes are closed, and her mouth wide. With each thrust he watches her breasts bounce. Her lips hunger for another kiss. She licks her lips to keep them moist as their heavy breath fills the room. Vincent leans down to give her what she craves, slipping his tongue deep into her mouth. Cheryl begins to suck on it, feeling its stiff yet silky texture. Vincent lifts himself up again and moves his hands over her soft pink nipples, making them harden into little dots on her chest. He leans down to take the right one into his mouth as he continues to massage the left one between his fingers.  
"Yes! Oh yes!" Cheryl moans, "Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"   
She can feel his corona rubbing deep inside her, massaging her g spot over and over as the base pressed against her clitoris, and the shaft spreads her walls. Wanting to pleasure her even further Vincent quickens the pace. Faster and faster they thrust into one another and He feels Cheryl's already tight pussy start to hug his cock even tighter.  
After a few more pumps she lets out a moan of ecstasy, "Fuck yes, Vincent! Harder! Harder!"  
He feels himself beginning to ejaculate as the two of them climax and he slows his thrusts into ones much stronger and precise. Cheryl's moans soften as Vincent erupts deep inside her. Her walls pulse and her body becomes stiff. After a few more hard pumps, he stops thrusting, and rests his head upon her chest. She runs her fingers though his hair as they both fight to catch their breath.  
Cheryl finally manages to speak, "Thank you."  
Vincent picks up his head to look at her, "I love you, Cheryl. I have always loved you."  
She giggles happily, "I know. I love you too."  
"I mean it. Always. All through my childhood I was shown pictures of what our "Mother" looked like. Everyone always told me I was to love her, respect her, because she would be the one to save us all, to bring us to paradise."  
Cheryl can feel Vincent's penis becoming erect once again. Still inside her it pushes open her vaginal walls and sneaks ever so slowly back up to her uterus.  
"Before I meet you, I was like any other child who would have been told such things. I didn't understand who this "Mother" was, and I didn't care. But then the day came when they told me you would finally be taking your place beside us at the orphanage. That we would get to finally see you in person."  
Vincent's hips moves ever so slowly, teasing her to make her crave him once again. She watches as Vincent's eyes become glazed over.  
"Then I saw you. You were so beautiful with your long dark hair, your purple dress, and soft pink skin. I understood then that they were right, that not only did I have to love you. I wanted to." Vincent moves himself up to kiss her and a tear roles down his cheek. "As the years past and I began to understand more and more about who you were I continued to love you even more. I thought about telling you how I felt but I could never find it in my heart to disrespect you like that. I knew my place. It was at your feet not at your side. So I stayed quiet."   
Vincent's cock still slips slowly all the way up to Cheryl's uterus then back down to where only his head is inside her, then back up again. She takes deep breaths to keep from moaning.   
"As we became teenagers, I am sure you can imagine my feelings for you grew stronger still, but now in a different, more physical way. So now not only did I want to serve you, I wanted to please you as well, so one day I took a vow of celibacy. I swore to myself over and over that you were the only one I would ever give myself to."  
Cheryl smiled continuing to move her fingers through Vincent's hair. She can feel his heart beating quickly as he speaks. His voice has become higher pitched and he finds it harder to say the words. Tears fall one by one from his eyes onto her chest. Her smile fades as she watches one of the strongest willed men in her life begin to weep in her arms.  
Vincent clears his throat, "That was the same… same day, they told me about the fire."  
As Vincent continues to weep Cheryl turns her body so that Vincent is lying beside her face to face. She takes his head into her hands and kisses the tears from his face.   
"It's okay," She whispers. "I know exactly how you feel. Yesterday at the church, I touched your soul, and I felt everything you have ever felt. That's how you saved me, Vincent. If not for the love you had for me I would have never made it back from the rage."  
Vincent can't find the strength to calm down. He squints his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears but fails. "I've lost count how many times I've gone to confession for wanting to kill myself. Thinking you were dead. I just wanted to be with you. I didn't care how. I just wanted to see your beautiful face once again." He reopens his eyes to look into hers. He smiles at the sight of emerald looking at him. "The only thing that kept me going was knowing I still had to please you. Even if I couldn't see you I had to stay true to my word so that when I saw you again in the afterlife you wouldn't be disappointed in me. That's why I built the church. I wanted a place where I could pray for you and so could others. Hoping my prayers would be able to reach you. It is my gift to you."  
With Vincent still inside her, she turns him onto his back and rests herself on top of him. "Vincent, I am going to tell you this as The Mother, The Daughter, and as myself, I love you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I am here to answer your prayers and I thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me and thank you for saving yourself."  
She kisses him softly then moves her fingers down his chest. Balancing herself on top of him she positions her hips to take him in entirely once again. She rocks back and forth feeling his penis fully harden. Now being the one in control, Cheryl lifts her butt up high where only the head of his cock is inside her then she swiftly moves back down feeling the head of his cock slide up past her vaginal walls, g spot, then colliding with her uterus. She continues to do this repeatedly until Vincent lets out a loud moan as if he can bare the pleasure any longer.  
"Cheryl, I fucking love you! I love you so much!" Vincent's chest expands as he holds his breath trying with all his might not to cum before she does.  
"I love you too," she moans.  
She lifts herself up once again and comes back down forcefully feeling his balls press against her butt cheeks. She leans down to rest her breast upon his. He digs his fingers into the soft skin of her buttocks as she wiggles her hips in a circular motion to feel every inch of him. His penis twitches and the head massages her sweet spot causing her to cry out in pleasure. The sound of her moans causes Vincent to be unable to hold back any longer and Cheryl can feel his penis quiver. She places his hands over her boobs and he massages them. She reaches behind her and begins rubbing his package. He ejaculates and fills her uterus with even more of his hot semen. She climaxes with him and holds her hips steady against his. As their bodies become relaxed she rests her head on his chest embracing him and they lie together for what seems like forever. Warm, happy, exhausted, they have so much time to make up for.


End file.
